


Summer Day

by Princes Hope (PStarkRogers)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PStarkRogers/pseuds/Princes%20Hope
Summary: A poem about Jake and Dirk and their love on a summer day.





	Summer Day

The green of trees and my jacket  
The blue of sky and water  
The orange of the sun and your eyes  
These are the colors of a summer day

Day so full of adventure  
I shake in excitement  
I wait for you  
Heart pounding  
Skin sweating  
Muscles tight  
Eyes watering  
Where are you?

Quick as a tiger  
Silent as a shadow  
You're upon me  
Wrestling, tangling  
Caught limbs  
Locked lips  
Captivated Eyes

I hold you  
Long after we've finished  
A victor declared for sure  
But no loser on this  
Summer Day

A curtain closes  
A curtain rises  
The moon illuminates  
White skin  
Bronze skin  
Intertwined reflections  
Upon the rippling surface

Air is irrelevant  
Time meaningless  
Slipping beneath the waves  
Beneath the ripples  
Two becomes one

Two bodies lay upon the sand  
One soul weaved together  
Love was the thread  
Passion the needle  
No stronger combination  
This Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactly fancy poetry or anything, but it's cute. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
